


Ritorno a casa

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru torna a casa.<br/>Avvertimenti: AU, shounen ai. Seishiro-chan non esiste ancora e Sakurazuka è il Sakurazukamori che avete conosciuto fino all'undicesimo volume di X: lì poi avvenne un pastrocchio che prima o poi vi narrerò, che li portò a decidere di convivere e non fare l'ignobile fine che la Ohkawa ha scelto per loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritorno a casa

**Olfatto  
** Era quel cambiamento di odore tra le strade fumose e i corridoi puliti a fare da anticamera al ritorno a casa; la porta si apriva con un giro di chiavi e si ritrovava nell’atrio: le scarpe di Seishiro riposte in un angolo e il profumo della cena nell’aria, morbidamente intrecciato a quello del deodorante per ambienti.  
Era diventata una sciocca ma piacevole consuetudine quella di soffermarsi nell'atrio ad annusare i profumi per indovinare cosa stesse cucinando Sakurazuka; o forse era bello soffermarsi semplicemente a pensare che quello era l'odore di  _casa_ , il segnale che c'era qualcuno, lì, che lo aspettava.

 

~ * ~

 **Udito**    
– Subaru-kun? – la voce di Seishiro lo distoglieva dai suoi pensieri e, per quanto pesante fosse stata la giornata, gli sfuggiva sempre un sorriso.  
– Sono qui! – rispondeva sfilando le scarpe e dirigendosi verso il salotto; la televisione era accesa e la voce del giornalista si sentiva appena, coperta dallo sfrigolio delle pentole sul fuoco e dal rumore delle stoviglie, una lieve amalgama di suoni che aveva imparato a riconoscere come spia della presenza di Sakurazuka in cucina. Affrettava il passo e si affacciava sotto l’arco del salotto – Seishiro-san?

Sakurazuka si voltava verso di lui sorridendo – Bentornato a casa, Subaru-kun.

 

~ * ~

 **Vista  
** Seishiro sorrideva sempre quando lo salutava: dopo tutti quegli anni di sofferenza, non poteva non avvertire una stretta al cuore per la gioia.  
Era una delle visioni che Subaru aveva più care quella che gli si presentava davanti in quei momenti: Sakurazuka in piedi, tra i fornelli e il tavolo, le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino a metà avambraccio, i primi bottoni aperti a scoprire la gola, un qualche oggetto tra le mani, voltato verso di lui con un sorriso.  
 _Bello_ , pensava Subaru mentre si avvicinava; Sakurazuka posava quel che aveva tra le mani – Bentornato a casa, Subaru-kun – sussurrava.

 

~ * ~

 **Tatto  
** – Bentornato, Subaru-kun – sussurrava Sakurazuka chinandosi a baciarlo. Era uno dei momenti più piacevoli della giornata, pensava Subaru nel passargli le braccia attorno al collo. Seishiro lo stringeva senza toccarlo con le mani bagnate e Subaru allungava una mano verso il tavolo per recuperare uno strofinaccio; prendeva le mani dell’uomo tra le sue e le asciugava, ben consapevole dell’espressione che Sakurazuka aveva sul volto in quel momento: un sorriso curioso, come un gatto che si lascia accarezzare con aria di sorniona degnazione. Ma che mutava quando si chinava a baciare la fronte dello sciamano, lasciando posto ad un sorriso tranquillo.

 

~ * ~

  **Gusto  
** Subaru sbirciava ai fornelli che borbottavano sul fuoco – Che c’è per cena?  
– Katsudon – rispose Seishiro – E ho preparato anche il dessert – proseguì estraendo dal frigorifero una scodella piena di frutta tagliuzzata.  
– Macedonia?  
– No – rispose l’uomo mostrandogli una ciotolina piena di panna – Parfait.  
Allo sguardo sorpreso del ragazzo, Sakurazuka pescò un cucchiaio e, riempitolo di frutta e panna, glielo porse – Assaggia.  
Era semplicemente…  _dolce_ : il gusto succoso della frutta si amalgamava a quello zuccheroso della panna in un morbido impasto che sembrava sciogliersi in bocca.  
– Com’è? – chiese Seishiro.  
– Giudica tu – commentò Subaru dandogli un bacio.


End file.
